


Конфетти

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Clones, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mojoworld, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Skips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Жизнь Спирали идёт не по порядку, но есть отдельные моменты, которые ей хочется помнить.





	Конфетти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confetti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635020) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



> Я так долго думала, что время — это прямая, что моменты стоят как домино и падают друг за другом. Будто есть начало, а есть конец. Но я ошибалась, всё совсем не так. Наши моменты падают вокруг нас, как дождь, или снег, или конфетти.
> 
> Нелл Крейн, «Призрак дома на холме»

* * *

 

— Мальчик, — говорит Спираль, жадно протягивая две руки. — Дай мне мальчика.

— Да, конечно, — хмурится Риктор, защитным жестом прикрывает рукой Шаттерстара и Шаттерстара-ребёнка. Но Стар обходит его и, помедлив лишь мгновение, передаёт ей юную версию себя. — _¿Qué haces?_

— Всё в порядке, — Шаттерстар наблюдает за тем, как Спираль бережно прижимает ребёнка к груди. — Она здесь не по приказу Моджо. Она просто... здесь.

 

* * *

 

— Спираль, ты когда-нибудь бывала в Бостоне? — интересуется Лонгшот, дожидаясь, когда разбитый телевизор перестанет искрить.

Её взгляд по остроте не уступает её ножам.

— Не задавай глупых вопросов.

 

* * *

 

Тимми Вейворд заправляет длинную прядь за ухо дрожащими руками. Хиппарская волосня — так называют его причёску друзья их родителей, но Рите она нравится.

— С-слушай, один мой приятель дал мне этот памфлет, и там говорится... там сказано, нужно начать с того, чтобы рассказать кому-то, кому ты доверяешь, — говорит Тим. — И в мире нет никого, кому я верю больше, чем тебе, сис. Так что вот. Я гей.

— О... — она тут заключает его в объятия. — Я так горжусь тобой, малыш. Я так рада, что ты сказал мне, боже... это небось было страшнее, чем прокатиться на любом папином бычке.

— Точно, — признаётся Тим, обнимая её в ответ. — О, чёрт, просто жутко. Обожаю тебя, Рита.

 

* * *

 

Кто-то стучит в дверь бостонской квартиры Тима и Маркуса Расселов. Тим открывает, недоумённо смотрит на женщину в дверном проёме. На ней длинный плащ и капюшон, скрывающий её лицо, и хорошо видны лишь ярко блестящие глаза. Глаза — и младенец на её руке.

— Кхм, чем могу помочь? — спрашивает Тим.

Женщина, вздрогнув, глубоко вдыхает.

— Привет, Тимми.

 

* * *

 

— Я помню лишь арену, — говорит Шаттерстар. — Больше ничего.

Одна из её рук берётся за его лицо, большой палец обводит звёздный знак. Шаттерстар не отстраняется.

— Дитя, — шепчет она. — Ты вступил на арену, когда тебе было двенадцать. Кто, по-твоему, заботился о тебе эти двенадцать первых лет?

 

* * *

 

— Моя жизнь, — говорит она, — каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, она меняется. Как будто я всё время переключаю каналы в телевизоре и смотрю все идущие там шоу в случайном порядке. — Она ненавидит это, ненавидит плакать перед другими, особенно перед Элисон. — Я живу вне времени. Ты не поймёшь, что это значит, пока это не станет твоей жизнью.

 

* * *

 

Моджо заставляет её наблюдать за первым боем Шаттерстара.

Он с трудом выигрывает.

 

* * *

 

— Что это? — Спираль широким шагом врывается в мастерскую Арайза. — Что ты натворил?

Ребёнок крепко спит в инкубационной камере, ничего не ведая об искажённом мире вокруг себя.

— Ты видела, как популярна модель Гавидра Севен на арене, — спокойно объясняет Арайз, сцепив руки перед собой. Он — необходимый винтик в машине Моджомира. Разумеется, Спираль это знает. Разумеется, Спираль не причинит ему никакого вреда, помня, как пагубно это может отразиться на остальных. — Я сразу понял, что должен сделать свою собственную копию до того, как его код будет лицензирован и запрещён к распространению. Ты ведь знаешь, как утомительно возиться с авторскими правами.

Она видит Арайза, но смотрит не на него. Её взгляд прикован к ребёнку.

— Я его забираю, — заявляет она. — И не пытайся это повторить.

— Так, послушай... — но её кинжал внезапно оказывается под его подбородком, пробившись сквозь жёсткую бороду к нежной коже шеи.

— Я его забираю, — повторяет она. Руками, которые не заняты Арайзом, она вынимает младенца и прижимает к себе.

 

* * *

 

— Думаю, ему будет безопаснее здесь, чем в больнице, у которой нет опыта работы с... ну, мутантами, — доктор Вайсман продолжает говорить, говорить добрые и важные вещи, и Спираль пропускает большую их часть мимо ушей. Она не отводит глаз от ребёнка на кровати.

Ему всего тринадцать — всё ещё ребёнок. Лишь на год старше, чем был Шаттерстар, когда ей пришлось отдать его арене.

— Спасибо, доктор, — тихо говорит Спираль. — Можете идти.

— Мэм...

— Можете идти, — Спираль шагает в глубь комнаты. Доктор Вайсман уходит, её начищенные до блеска лоферы стучат по полу. Спираль приближается к изголовью, накрывает его руку одной из своих.

— Привет, Бенджамин, — шепчет она, чувствуя, что боль возвращается.

 

* * *

 

Рита пропускает свадебную церемонию своего брата, потому что сражается за свободу в Моджомире.

 

* * *

 

— Я любила твоих родителей, знаешь ли, — говорит она Шаттерстару. — Я не показывала этого... Наверное, совсем не показывала... Но я до смерти их любила.

Он стискивает зубы, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Ты прицепила моей матери к лицу маску ножом.

— Она _до сих пор_ злится?

 

* * *

 

— Он тоже мутант, — объясняет Спираль, безотрывно глядя на безжизненные пространства Вайлдвейс. Моджо столько вложил, чтобы сделать город ярким и громким. За его границами всё выглядит серым. Безмолвным. Пустым. — Его сила... подобна моей. — Она чувствует, как застыл сзади Лонгшот, не решаясь подойти ближе. — Он способен телепортироваться. Двигаться сквозь пространство и время, но... — Спираль не плачет, так что звук, исходящий от неё, — это не рыдание. Он не может быть рыданием. Просто серый, пустой звук. — Ему нужен якорь. Кто-то, к кому он привязан... иначе он... — она неясно жестикулирует одной из рук. — Мне... сказали, что он никогда не проснётся.

Лонгшот садится позади неё, кладёт руку ей на плечо. Случись это в любой другой день, она набросилась бы на него.

— Мне так жаль, Рита, — говорит он.

 

* * *

 

Она говорит Шаттерстару, что у неё есть сюрприз для него, и просит выбрать руку. Он выбирает одну из шести и ошибается, но она не сердится из-за этого, как обычно, когда у него не получается. Вместо этого она отводит из-за спины две руки с великолепными, сверкающими мечами.

— Ты особенный, Шаттерстар, — говорит она. — Твоя мать была мутантом. Знаешь, что это значит?

— Homo superior, — отвечает он, думая о Людях Икс и Земле. — Высшая форма человека.

— Высшая, — фыркает она. — Ну, да. У тебя есть дар, Шаттерстар. — Он следит взглядом за мечами, что почти до смеха веселит её. — В смысле, кроме мечей. Ты тоже мутант. Эти мечи будут работать только в твоих руках. Я просто рада, что твоя мутация проявилась до того, как ты попал в эфир, так что у меня было время сделать их в «Body Shoppe».

Она протягивает ему мечи и наблюдает за тем, как меняется выражение его лица — любопытство, удивление, радость. Шаттерстар что-то мурлыкает без слов, и мечи отзываются.

 

* * *

 

— Судимости, — Спираль фыркает, качая головой. — Это всё работа Гейммастера. Правда в том... что Бенджамин Рассел не видел мира с тех пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать.

— Правда... — эхом повторяет Шаттерстар, впивается в неё разноцветными глазами. — Кем он был? Кто он тебе?

Серебряно-белые волосы Спирали развеваются вокруг её лица на ветру.

— Правда в том, что он был моим. Так же, как и ты.

 

* * *

 

— Ты когда-нибудь представлял, что ты в тринадцать лет подумал бы о нынешнем себе? — спрашивает Спираль у Тима.

— Конечно.

— Теперь представь, что тринадцатилетний ты наблюдает за тобой, постоянно. И пятнадцатилетний ты. И версии тебя в двадцать, двадцать один, двадцать два года. И версия тебя десять лет спустя, двадцать, тридцать. Все версии тебя наблюдают за тобой, всё время.

Тим смотрит на неё.

— Тогда, наверное, повезло, что ты выросла в свете прожекторов.

 

* * *

 

Когда она навещает Бенджамина в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят восьмом, у него новый герой.

— И он размахивает своими дубинками и прыгает... вот так, — Бен демонстрирует прыжок с кресла на диван. — Это невероятно. Хотел бы я быть как Сорвиголова. Я хочу уметь сражаться.

Ей скручивает всё внутри болезненной судорогой.

— Нет, — с жаром заявляет она, быстро пересекает комнату и, высвободив одну руку из мешковатого пончо, кладёт её мальчику на плечо. — Ты не будешь сражаться. Тебе никогда не придётся сражаться.

 

* * *

 

— Твоим? Нет, — губы Шаттерстара зло изгибаются. — Я никому не принадлежу.

— Я имела в виду не это, — отвечает Спираль. — Мой не потому, что я владею тобой или контролирую тебя. Мой потому, что я горжусь тобой. Волнуюсь за тебя. Забочусь о тебе.

 

* * *

 

Элисон обнимает её, и никогда ещё никто так не заставал Спираль врасплох.

— Он такой как есть благодаря тебе, — признаётся Элисон. — Так что спасибо. Спасибо за то, что сделала моего сына таким смелым, прекрасным человеком.

 

* * *

 

— Почему? — спрашивает Кварк. — Почему ты помогаешь мне?

Спираль смотрит на него. Хотелось бы ей отрешиться от своих эмоций — чтоб никакого страха, никаких сожалений.

— Человек, которым я была... Я не могу сделать так, чтобы она гордилась мной. Никогда не смогу, я это знаю. Но, может, у меня получится сделать так, чтобы она ненавидела меня чуть меньше.

 

* * *

 

Спираль поднимает глаза на Мэнор Кроссинг, размышляя обо всех затерянных во времени и мирах беднягах, что нашли приют в нём. Людях, которые следовали зову своего сердца и оказались наказаны за это. Шаттерстар дал им новый дом.

Нет такой версии событий или временной линии, которой она гордилась бы больше.

 


End file.
